New Beginnings
by Tessa Malfoy the unknown twin
Summary: She left Junior year. Why? She was no longer evil. What happens when Isabelle reappears after all those years? Set during Dino Thunder. Rated for language and a few other things. My first story so please review!
1. Prolouge

A.N. : Ok! So this is a story that I've had in my mind for a little while! I wrote it a while ago, and I have gone through, and redone this chapter, and will be doing it with the next couple as well, so that the story flows better!

Pairing: That's for me to know, and Y'all to find out! Though there are hints of Tommy/Iz in this chapter

Word Count: 864

Prologue:

My eyes closed in absolute 'terror'. In front of me was the UGLIEST thing you have ever seen in your life. Was it a machine or a pig, or a shark? It was horrendous and I had a very bad feeling it wasn't the last I would be seeing of this thing. It disappeared and the plan went into action. The 'rangers' showed up. Ugh they make me sick. I groaned.

"Are you OK?" The red one asked me.

"Fine, just a little dazed." Was my response. Then I heard a laugh and the rangers stiffened. Tommy was standing behind them. "Stay back!" Pinky commanded._ Just wait_, I thought. As Tommy attacked I made a show of running around the corner to 'hide'. Once there I prepared to morph, hearing what was obviously Pinky. "Where is that female friend of yours?" She prompted. Throwing my arm up I called out 'Shadow Power!' Then I was standing there as the shadow ranger. My armour didn't look like it was there. It looked like I was covered by the shadow of a building. It was just barely thick enough so that none could see who it was behind the mask.

"I'm right here Pinkzilla!" I said. Lame, I know, but she was pissing me off and the fight hadn't even started yet. The others laughed at me that. Until, she yelled at them because they weren't respecting her-that is. If they continued to get this distracted in battle they'd never win! Nodding at Tommy, I called upon the 'Shadow Saber' and Tommy called for the 'Sword of Darkness'. We went into action, attacking the rangers until they were forced to retreat. We laughed as they teleported away.

"Power Down." We said in unison. I turned to him and took in his green flannel shirt, torn blue jeans, and his shoulder length hair which was mussed from the morph, he looked so hot! I grabbed his hand and we walked from where we were standing to the youth center.

* * *

We walked into the youth center a few minutes later to see the 'rangers' sitting at a table.

"- I just don't understand how they always beat us!" Cried the black ranger, Zack. I smirked and walked over as the yellow 'ranger' answered him. "I hate to admit it but Zack, they act together! We need to either learn to work together better, or find a way to separate them!" She said. By this time I was standing by them. "Hey bro!" I said to Billy. He looked up and smiled at me. I couldn't believe him! As much as it brings bile to my throat to say it. He's the smartest person I've ever seen, and he hasn't yet noticed my changes. Like the fact that I put black highlights in my hair, or that I only wear black and gray anymore. He probably didn't want to see it. Because I knew on anyone else, he would notice right away.

"Greetings and Salutations sister. How are you this fine afternoon?" He asked. Ugh, he annoyed me. Who spoke like that? I mean really? Why could't he have just said, 'Hey sis, whats up?' Would that have been so hard? What is his problem? I mean really! I just smirked and surveyed the group. A bunch of imbeciles, the lot of them!

"Just hanging around bro..." I replied as Tommy chose that minute to join us. He glared at pinky before leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Lets get outta here babe." He said with a frown in the others direction. I smiled up at him. "OK!"

I replied and bent down to kiss my idiotic brother. Tommy started towards the door. " Be careful." He said with obvious worry in his eyes. Ha he should be worried about himself not about me.

* * *

(One Week Later)  
I stood facing off with the rangers. Tommy and I stood side by side as the stared us down-unsuccessfully, I might add. "Izzy! Tommy! Don't do this! Can't you see Rita's just using you to rule the world? And you're just going to let her get away with it!" Jason shouted at us.

I nodded to Tommy and we attacked. Tons of kicks, punches, and saber blasts later. I stood with my saber at my de-morphed brothers throat. "Iz, this is not you! Please, do not do this!" He exclaimed. I made the mistake of looking into his scared eyes.

Then it all can back to me, the jokes, the games, all the summers the six of us spent at the beach as best friends. Together. My saber disappeared as i de-morphed and stared into my brothers relieved eyes. I brought a hand up to my mouth, appalled, and disgusted at what I had almost done, to my brother!

Tommy stopped to look at me. That gave Jason the opening he needed to destroy the Sword of Darkness, successfully freeing him from Rita's hold. I swallowed hard. "Iz-" He started. But that was all I heard. I didn't turn back even as they called my name. I continued forward to an unknown destination. Little did I know, this was the start of a new beginning.

* * *

A.N. : Hope you like it! Read and Review

~Tessa


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

A.N.: This is the first Chapter of New Beginnings! :) I have no idea what grade Conner, Kira and Ethan are in. So I'm putting them as juniors. If anyone knows what grade they're really in I'd appreciate it! Thank you and enjoy! The next chapter should be up in a week if I don't get to side-tracked.

Pairings: That's for me to know and you to find out! But there are hints of past Tommy and Iz here!

Word Count: About 2,700!

Chapter 1:

I looked at the school in front of me. Reefside. I knew no one here. I was free of my past and that was how it was going to stay. Getting out of my black mustang, I'll admit it I never grew out of that color thing all rangers have. I surveyed the grounds. It wasn't bad sized, and it had good amount of kids. Stepping through the front door of the school, everyone stopped walking to stare as I headed towards the principal's office.

After a long talk with the principal, I headed to my new classroom. I would be teaching math. I walked into my classroom and set my bag on the desk. I checked out my classroom as the homeroom bell rang. The students had almost all filed before I looked up. Smiling, I said, "Good Morning everyone!" A few students mumbled good morning back. "Tsk Tsk, this'll never do... I said 'GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" This time every one replied with a loud good morning, I smiled glad I had gotten my way. I turned to the board and began to write down a few announcements.

"Very good. Now I am Dr. Isabelle Cranston, I expect you all to refer to me as Dr. Cranston, or possibly Dr. C. now I will-" I cut off as one of the students pulled out her phone. "Cassidy Cornell, if you aren't going to pay attention to me, I can give you the key to the I.S.S. room and you can sit there for a few hours WITHOUT your cell-phone!" I said without turning around or looking at the attendance sheet.

"Now, where was I?" I asked. "Oh yes. Attendance." I grabbed the paper and gave it a once over. "Kira, Ethan, Conner, Jacob, Joshua..." The list went on with me pausing to wait for a reply before continuing.

"Ms. C? you didn't call my name..." Cassidy said looking at me as though I had forgotten, ridiculous! "It's Dr. Miss. Cornell. And well seeing as you've successfully caused two interruptions this morning, I think we all know your here." I told her, speaking as I would to a three year old unable to comprehend something.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

I sat down in my classroom to enjoy a quiet lunch, when a couple voices passed by. "-Beat him without Dr. O!" The first voice, which I immediately recognized as Conner McKnight.

"Well we can't just slap him out of his coma!" Kira stated.

"We'll have to try and win without him!" Ethan replied. I had no idea what they were talking about but I wanted to find out. "What will we do?" I didn't hear a reply because at that moment they had walked out of my hearing range._ Whats going on?_ I thought._ Do I know a Dr. O?_ I sat eating until the bell rang.

As my students filed in I called attention, repeating my same speil from the morning, not getting interupted.

"Everyone here?" I asked. "Good!" I stood in front of the board looking at them all. "I have no idea where your last teacher left off- That was not an invitation to tell me by the way!" I said throwing a look around the room. I gathered a stack of papers and began to pass them out.

"You will take this test. It covers everything you have or will learn this year. Answer what you know, but do NOT try to answer those you don't!This will not be graded, it is just to see what you've learned or what you've retained. You have the period, begin."

* * *

(After school)

As I was leaving the building, I passed the science room. I heard a few voices coming from behind the door. I stopped and peaked inside. The view was shocking. Conner, Ethan, and Kira were standing over the desk, going through it. "What were we supposed to get again?"Conner asked. I took a step into the room.

"Detention, Mr. McKnight?" I asked and the three turned to me. "You have a minute to explain why you've broken into a teachers room, now." I said "You see the science teacher, Dr. Thomas Oliver, is sick. We promised him we'd bring him his bag with all of his stuff in it. But we have no idea which is which. We didn't expect anyone to find us. The sub is in the bathroom so we had a chance, or so we thought until you walked in. And their bags are the same." She said in one breath.

But after that first sentence I'd tuned it out. "Tommy?" I asked. "Tommy Oliver?" The three nodded. "Where is he?" As soon as Kira told me he was in the hospital I rushed off.

* * *

(Hospital)

I tore into the reception area, scaring some people. "Tommy Oliver?" I asked breathlessly.

"Room 217 in the coma ward. BUT YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! VISITING HOURS ARE OVER!" She yelled after me.

_Coma?_ I thought. _Why would he be in a coma?_ I stopped at his room, composing myself and entered. I heard voices. Walking towards this bed, I saw Tommy, who appeared to be fast asleep.

"Dr. C?" Conner asked. I looked up and saw the trio and a woman I didn't know sitting around his bed.

"They wouldn't let me in. Why'd they let you in?" I asked. The three just shrugged. The lady whom I didn't know stood to introduce herself.

"I'm Haley. You must be the lovely Isabelle. Tommy has told me so much about you!" She said with a smile holding out her hand for me. I ignored it and pushed the kids out of my way to stand by Tommy's head. "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, I haven't seen you in about ten years, and the first time I do your in a coma! Why must you be so accident prone?" I asked a few tears running down my face. I wiped them away in a hurry. I didn't want to be seen crying over him. However, one escaped and fell onto Tommy's face.

I heard a groan and looked down to see him opening his eye. "Izzy?" He asked. I nodded and the students looked at me and him confused. "Where am I? Who are those kids?" He asked. This was not good. If he really was a teacher at the school, he should have known who they were. I knew I had to run a test. Just so I could find out. "Tommy? what year is it?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't give the answer I knew was coming.

The kids were confused but didn't speak. Their favorite teacher seemed to have forgotten about them. "1993, what year do you think it is Shade?" He asked. Two things set me off in that sentence. No one called me Shade anymore, no one. The last time I'd heard that was well the spring of '93. I looked down at him shocked.

"Tommy, who's our enemy?" I asked, afraid his memory loss would make him evil once more.

"Do we have one?" He asked confused. "Shade, your freaking me out. Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"No its not that, its just, Shade died. She died ten years ago, Tommy. When she found herself holding a sword to one of the most important people to her's throat, she died." I told him. A pained look crossed his face, telling me he remembered that.

If it was '93 and he was still calling me Shade then we had a problem or two. "Can you all leave us alone for a few minutes?" I asked the others, kicking them out before they gave an answer. "Its 2003 Tommy, we aren't 16 anymore. You can't call me shade, because I don't use my power." I told him. He seemed confused.

"But, but you went off for a couple of hours, it couldn't have been ten years." He said, trying to figure everything out.

"If it was a couple of hours, how'd we end up in Reefside?" I asked him, not wanting to overload his brain with this. "If it was a couple of hours, how come I stopped loving you?" I asked him.

It was harsh, I knew that, but Tommy needed to realize that we weren't in Angel Grove, and that we were definitely not together. I felt my heart break at the look on his face. I blinked a couple of times to get the tears to go away before I stood and fled, not letting him say anything. Just before I was out of the door I heard him mumer, " I Don't care how long its been, I'll always love you." I wanted to go back, but I stopped myself. Opening the door, I looked at the faces of the four who had been there before. "Its 1993, and Tommy's a sixteen year old with long hair. Take care of him. I wont be coming back here." I told them before I sprinted away. I headed home, letting the tears fall as I got into my car. I couldn't believe I had said that. I'd told myself dozens of times through the years that what I said was true, and after a while I started to believe it, in my head. To bad my head couldn't control my heart.

* * *

(A.N. I was going to leave it here, but i got really into this and decided to put the next chapter up as well... So here it is! Chapter two of New begginings!)

* * *

Chapter 2:

(Tommy's POV)

Darkness. All around I couldn't open my eyes. This was sleep? I was afraid, afraid of what there would be when I opened my eyes. I felt something drop on my face, This brought me back to awareness, was I at home on my bed? Was my roof leaking again? I groaned and opened my eyes. Standing above me with un-shed tears in her eyes, was the only woman I'd ever loved.

"Izzy?" I asked her. When I saw her nod I almost sighed in relief, I looked around and saw some people I did not know. "Where am I? Who are these kids?" I asked, hoping my love would answer me, and clear up any confusion I had. She looked at me, and I swear I saw fear, and sadness in her eyes.

"What year is it Tommy?" She asked me. _What kind of question is that?_ I thought. How would I not know the year. Was this some sort of trick question?

"1993, what year do you think it is Shade?" I asked her confused. Why was she acting all weird? And why did it look as though I was in a hospital? Whats happening?

"Tommy, who's our enemy?" She asked me. Did we have one anymore? The others broke Rita's spell a few hours ago, so why is she asking such a weird question?

"Do we have one?" I asked really confused. "Shade, your freaking me out. Is something bothering you?" I asked her worriedly.

"No its not that, its just, Shade died. She died ten years ago, Tommy. When she found herself holding a sword to one of the most important people to her's throat, she died." She said.

A pained look crossed my face. I remembered that. But what did she mean ten years? And if she was dead why was she standing right next to me? I was confused. Something wasn't right here. "Can you all leave for a moment?" She asked the other people, kicking them out before they could talk.

"Its 2003 Tommy, we aren't 16 anymore. You can't call me Shade, because I don't use my power anymore." She told me. I was confused. She didn't use her power? 2003? but it hadn't been that long, it couldn't have been.

"But you only went off for a couple of hours, it couldn't have been ten years." I said, trying to figure out what went wrong."

"If it was a couple of hours, how'd we end up in Reefside?" She asked me. It didn't seem as though she wanted an answer so I kept my mouth shut. "If it was just a couple of hours, how come I stopped loving you?" She asked me. That hurt. I bit back tears as I just stared at her. My heart broke into a million pieces. How could she say that?

I watched helpless as she got up and left. I didn't know if she'd hear or not but I needed to say what was on my mind. "I don't care how long it's been, I'll always love you." Tears fell down my face as I turned on my side and stared at the wall. Did she really not love me? After all we went through? It couldn't have been years, I'd know if it had been, right? I heard the door open and a couple sets of foot steps enter. I didn't turn as a female voice spoke.

"Tommy? Are you alright? What happened?' She asked me. "Ten years." I spoke my voice struggling not to break.

"Ten years seem to have gone by, the girl I love claims not to love me, and I don't even know who you people are. What do you think happened?" I asked. I couldn't help it, my voice broke. "She doesn't love me..." I whispered. What would I do? She was my world, the only person I'd ever loved. Well that's not true, there could have been others, ten years is a long time to not be with someone.

Even so, there isn't a person I loved as much as her, that I'm sure of. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder but i shrugged it off. "Don't, can you just leave? I want to be alone." I said ignoring any protests as I closed my eyes and wished to remember. I couldn't, but I laid there the whole night, a broken hearted man.

* * *

A.N .: Please don't kill me! I gave Tommy amnesia and a broken-heart in the same chapter! I love Tommy so things will get better! Promise! I'm also going to put a disclaimer here for all the chapters... I do not own power rangers, no matter how much i wish I did. Also I know it may seem like I stole the shadow ranger from S.P.D. but i actually didn't. I hadn't gotten around to watching that far into it before I started the story. By the time I found out that the title was already taken, I had the prologue and the first chapter finished. One last thing! My version of the shadow ranger actually has power over shadows... It'll be explained later in the story, along with where i got the idea. While the Shadow control thing wasn't completely my own idea-most was, but some wasn't-the ranger thing was. I'm telling you all this so no one thinks I stole something, or took an idea without giving the owner credit.

This has been revamped y'all! I fixed up a bunch, and made it easier to read, and flow better! I have only one or two more chapters to fix. Then I will update the story!

~Tessa


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Heres chapter three! And maybe four as well. Thank you for reading! And please, please, please review! I want to know what you all think of this story!

Pairings: For me to know and y'all to find out!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own Power Rangers... Just this idea... Trust me, things would be different if I owned te rangers...

Word Count: Roughly 900  
_

Chapter 3:

(Isabelle's Pov)

True to my word, after school the next day, I did not go to visit Tommy, no matter how badly I wanted to. I got home and looked at my phone on the counter. I hit the message button. "You have four new messages." The machine told me. "First new message- Hey izzy? I hope this is your number and not someone else. Well I just wanted to say I hope you come tonight, and that I don't think I could live without you, so please, at least come talk to me, help me get my memories back. I know you must know somthing that's happened in my life. You have to help me remember. Please I-"

The message ended, and I deleted it. "Next Message- Stupid thing, Anyway, its me again Iz and I just wanted to tell you I love you and that I'll go crazy stuck in this hospital for another few weeks if I don't have someone here thats gone through the things I have. So please come visit, or call the hospital and have them patch you through to my room. Thats it. I'll hang up now. I love you, I do. Please don't forget that." The message ended and I deleted it. I listened to the next one.

"Nexy Message- Hey Iz. I know I call already but its been a few hours and you haven't called me. It's 10:30 and I'm kind of worried. but if it really is 2003 then you probably have a job. I call back later, bye." The message ended and again I deleted it again. He did not know when to quit.

"Final Message- Hey its 4:30 and you aren't home yet, unless your ignoring me. Please don't ignore me. I need you Iz. Please call me back, because I don't want to have to call you a fifth time today alone, that'd be desperate. But I will call tomorrow." He said ending the message. I deleted it and sat down to grade a quiz I gad given that day near the end of the class. He called four times. I couldn't beleive it.

He was stubborn, I could give him that. But I couldn't, no wouldn't go back. There were things, things that stopped me from going to him and telling him what happened in the last ten years. Things that happened that were too horrible.

I sighed and finished the last paper. Writing down the grades in my grade book, I stood and got in the shower. As I did so memories came to me.

(Flashback)

_"You sure? He's not going to wake up?" I asked tears in my eyes. "Its almost 99% sure that he's gone. We should definetly prepare ourselves to say goodbye." I was told. By this time I was crying freely. I only remembered a pair of strong arms catching me as I blacked out._

* * *

(Memory change)

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I looked in the corner and saw the one thing I didn't want to. I quickly stood and ran from the room. I got away, as far from there as I could. Until I ran into the one who'd put me in that room. "You need to rest." He told me. I shook my head, glaring at his stubborn look. "Fine. But not in that room, anywhere but that one. Its to soon, I-I-I can't stand it." I said. He just nodded and took me away. We stopped at a door, which he opened and brought me inside. I sat on the bed. Thank you." I told him. He nodded and left me to sleep._

(End flashback.)

* * *

I got out of the shower and put on a night gown. I ate a sandwitch, brushed my teeth, and went to bed. Of course the past had to plauge my dreams as well.

* * *

(Dream sequence= Flashback)

_I looked around at the room. Everyone was watching as a cyrogenic machine was powered down. I was not personally here for this. I saw it through my power. It was the last time I had used it. I watched as the people left. I didn't see the one person I wanted to and I remembered his voice, as though he were there with me. "Come on Izzy! Its over here!" He said. I looked around the room before going back to my main body. I looked at the dorm room. I was in my second year of college. Tears rolled down my face as I laid down. I closed my eyes and saw an explosion._  
(End dream/flashback)

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, hearing a beeping go off. I looked over, my alarm was going off. It flashed 4:30. I looked at it for a minute before turning it off and getting up for the day. I worked out and headed out to my car to get to the school. All through that day thoughts plauged me, ones that weren't of the absent science teacher without his memories.

_  
A.N: Its short I know, but I wanted to post this. I'm working on the next chapter, I'll get it up ASAP but i can't make promises to have a certain shchedule. Please R&R. Oh two other things. I could use a beta, and also if anyone can guess correctly who, or where the memories take place, I'll write a one-shot about the memories Isabelle's repressing and dedicate it to you!

~Tessa


	4. Please Read!

A/N: Hey! I know that its been a while! I just have to say that I will not abandon this story! School started and I got swapped, but I'm working on chapter four, and it should be up soon promise! Also I've only gotten one review! Even if you don't have an account please still leave reviews! They help me to know who likes this story. I'll try to respond to any questions, and if someone notices any problems please tell me so I can fix it! Also I'm still looking for a beta, so if you'd like to beta my story please let me know! I'll work hard on chapter four and hopefully get it up soon! I'll try to make it a Christmas present. Look around Christmas eve to see if something new has been posted. Or I might do a little side story! I'm going to try not to start two stories at the same time, but I have a lot of Idea's, so yeah... Before this author's note gets to long I'm going to stop typing! Just remember R&R everybody!

-+++-Tess


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter! I had a musical for school, and a whole bunch of other things taking up all my time! Chapter five is being written, and will be up asap! I promise not to take as long with the next chapter! This one is a bit longer than the others, and as I go along, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, because when I started this, I didn't have as many idea's so there wasn't as much for the other chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1!**

**Word Count: 1,500 about**

**Pairing: For me to know, and you to figure out!**

**On to Chapter 4 of New Beginnings! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

(Tommy's POV)

Memories. Memories of an evil sorceress and her two murderous rangers. The horrible times and things they've done. Whats worse? Sometimes those kids and that lady come to visit. They keep calling me Dr. O. I'm no doctor. They seem to look up to me, if only they knew the truth, and what monster lies behind the mask.

They brought up the power rangers when they were here last.

_(Flash Back)_

_The door opened just as I hung up the phone. I looked up hopefully. It was just them... Those kids. I usually ignore them in the hopes that they'll leave, but this day, they seemed to have a plan. I turned the T.V. off. It was all garbage. Nothing helpful. Standing up I went over to the window pulling back the curtains. I looked out on the busy streets of Reefside. There seemed to be so much to do. Everyone had something to get done. Everyone but me. People were opening umbrella's as the sky opened its mouth and began to drop a load of rain on them._

_"You should really watch the news. It might help you remember." The girl said. What was her name? Cammy, Kara? It didn't matter. There was nothing for me. No reason for me to remember._

_"The only thing the show on the news these days are the power rangers." One of the boys said. That caught my attention. I turned on my heel, to look at the three teenagers._

_"Rangers? Are they still fighting Rita?" I asked, watching as their faces went from hopeful to crushed. It seemed they don't know who Rita is. How is that possible? If the rangers are fighting her everyone should know by now who she is._

_"No, they're fighting Mesogog. An evil man who wants to restore the Earth back to pre-historic times, when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth." The blue clad on stated._

_I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "D-d-dinosaurs? That must be difficult!" I stuttered out, trying to catch my breath and stop the chuckles._

_The three looked slightly insulted at my laughter, but I didn't pay much attention to that. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Why dinosaurs? And why you three?" I asked, cutting myself off from saying anything else. I didn't know where that had come from, but looking at them, I could tell it was the truth. "You really are the rangers?" They didn't look like rangers, and I almost laughed, until I realized that neither did Billy, or even Kimberly. The others were a bit more believable, you know because of their experience in fighting and martial arts._

_"Us? Why us?" The yellow clad female asked. "Let me tell you! These stupid gems chose us! I just wanted to be a normal girl and play music. But does it look like I am?" She yelled, lifting her wrist to show me a silver band with a yellow stone set in it. It didn't seem significant, but she claimed it to be the source of her powers. Then again, the power coins weren't much at first glance either. "Don't you get it? None of us asked for this life style! But know that its chose us we can't walk away! Because we can't let Mesogog win!So we risk our lives daily for total strangers, then don't get the credit! We can't risk telling anyone because it would be 'putting to many innocent lives in danger!'" She screamed at me._

_My mouth was hanging open like a fish, as were her teammate's. It was as though for some reason the two couldn't believe sh had yelled at me, but I was confused as to why that would be. "Oh calm down! He doesn't remember anything! It's fine!" She said. I looked on unsure. The only thing I knew that was certain was I had to find somebody to explain this to me._

_(End Flash Back)_

* * *

_(Izzy's p-o-v)_

It had been a month since I had come to Reefside, and a month since Tommy had woken with amnesia. According to the whispers of Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James, he didn't show any signs of improvement. I really wouldn't know, for I hadn't seen him in a month. Thirty days. The time had passed, and I had been stuck trying to figure out something that had been confusing me for a while now.

People have been talking about a missing black ranger. I knew before I came here that there was constant attacks and such, but what really bothered me was that according to the bits of conversation I had picked up during lunch periods and study halls, Tommy had been out as long as the Black Ranger had been missing. That kind of worried me. Had Tommy really returned to the rangering world, this time with another new color. I couldn't be sure of that, but I knew for a fact that Kira, Ethan, and Conner were the yellow, blue, and red rangers respectively. I'll never understand how people seemed to miss the connection. Seriously, when a person only wears one color every day, you'd think people would pick up on the connection.

Pulling myself out of the ramblings of my mind, I looked up at the sound of a scream. There was some monster, surrounded by dinosaur looking things, terrorizing the town. Those things were really ugly. Sadly in the thirty days I had been living in Reefside I had yet to encounter a monster, possibly because I went to work, then home most days. Though if I did go out or something, it was usually later in the day, long after the monster had been destroyed. Shaking my head, I turned to leave, a lot calmer than anyone else, when I hand clamped down on my shoulder. The monster spun me around, seemingly smirking, I couldn't tell, and spoke in a gravely voice, one that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well well well, look at this, an unafraid human. I'll just have to change that, wont I?" The thing asked, throwing me at a car. I didn't have time to stop myself. My shoulder hit the car first, and I hissed in slight pain, falling to the ground. Now I was pissed. Standing up, I held my shoulder, glaring at the beast. "Oho, someones feisty! Tyrano-drones, get her!" It yelled sending the things at me. I was outnumbered, at least fifteen to one, but those weren't new odds to me. I took my hand from my shoulder, and broadened my stance some, my face becoming serious, as I got ready for a fight.

Five of the dinos charged me at once, and I had to let out a small laugh as I roundhouse kicked on, sending it flying into another. "Its been way to long!" I muttered to myself, throwing a punch at the one that came at me next. I looked at the dented car behind me, and got an idea. Jumping onto the hood was the easy part, but figuring out just how to execute the plan took about three seconds. It was just enough time for the rest of the robo-dino things to surround me. Shaking my head, I flipped off the back of the car, disappearing in thin air. I appeared on both sides of the tyrano-drones. "Over her dust for brains!" The duplicate and I yelled simultaneously. I couldn't believe I was doing it, but as I stood there, my hair had fallen out of its ponytail, I felt alive again. Almost like a part of me that had been missing was brought back to life. The drones looked back and forth between the two me's, obviously confused.

"Get her you morons!" The monster yelled. I laughed, planning on lunging in for a better shot, when a streak of red came by, taking the things attention. They turned from me, and I pouted slightly, before my shadow returned to me, the doppelganger disappearing. I backed up, into the shadows of a few trees, watching as a yellow and a blue streak appeared. The group had no trouble destroying the monster, which was shocking, as they were a ranger down, but I sighed, and turned, heading home. It was time to go back to the real world. The one where I wasn't a ranger anymore, and I didn't fight monsters, though a part of me knew I wouldn't top, and this wouldn't be the end.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! Like I said before, I'll get Chapter 5 up asap! Please, review! I know that some people are reading this, but it would help immensely if you review afterwards. Even if it's anonymous, I'd still like to hear from you! If anyone has a question, feel free to ask! Now go my readers, and give me your feed back! PuSh ThE rEvEiEw BuTtOn! You know you want to!**

**~Tessa**


	6. Chapter 5 & 6

Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for being gone! I lost inspiration for a little while. But I'm back. And I still plan on finishing this story. This will be chapters 5 and 6, so that I can get caught up. Then I will try to have chapter 7 by the end of the week. I now am full of ideas for where this story is going to go, and I might need readers help to decide, so if people are actually reading this, you'll be able to put in some input as well. If you want a disclaimer it's in a past chapter, I'm just too lazy to reprint it.**

**Word Count for chapter 5: 878 & for chapter 6: 862**

**Pairings: Hints of Iz/Andros in chapter 6 if you squint.**

* * *

It had been long enough. I knew that the Rangers needed help. And still, Tommy showed no signs of improvement. I had two options, and I didn't really like either. I could either take over his mentor position until he recovered his memories, or I could help him. The hospital had only agreed to let him go home if there was someone to watch him at all times though. Thankfully, there was a long weekend. So I planned to take Tommy home and get him to remember everything. I had to pack a bag, and drive it to Tommy's out in the middle of nowhere. Yup, that's right. I was going to move in until Tommy remembered enough to get back to his own life. Then came convincing the hospital I was able to care for Tommy. Of course, he wanted me to take him home. He knew me, and that should have been enough, but the hospital had to do many checks, and it wasn't until they discovered that we went to the same school and we were friends, and that I was close with his other friends that I got to check him out of the Hospital.

When I got Tommy home, the rangers were there, helping. "Connor! Put down the dino skeleton!"

"Ethan, give that back!"

"Stop!"

Well, they were trying to help at least. When I got Tommy inside, I walked him to his couch. I had spent a few hours getting familiar with his house, just so she could get him comfortable. "Will all three of you stop? You're not helping! I am trying to think of a way to help Tommy!" I said, glaring at each of them. The three stopped bickering and touching things and sat down, looking at one another. They then looked at me.

"What?"

"Well, you see, ummm… How are we going to return Dr. O's memories? I mean, we NEED our fourth and mentor back."

"And if he can't help anytime soon. I think you should."

That second statement stopped my responses. "Why do you think I should? What makes you think I'm able?" I asked.

The children shared looks, and Kira spoke. "Before we showed up to fight those tyroandrones a few days ago, you were holding you own. You obviously hadn't even reached your full potential. Which makes me think you can morph."

I bit my lip. Tommy turned his head to look at me. "You can still morph? How, I know I lost the green power. Why didn't you lose yours?"

I sighed, weighing the pros and cons of telling what I was going to tell. Shaking my head, I decided that maybe it will help Tommy. "You see, I can still morph because I wasn't connected to the Morphin Gird and the power through Rita. I was already a ranger. She just cast a control spell over me. One so strong I was unable to break it myself. Anyway, I wasn't actually Earthen born, which is what I found out a few years ago.

"I was born in another Galaxy entirely, but when my family got attacked by someone worse than Zedd, they sent me away for my own protection. Here to Earth. I had the morpher the entire time I grew up with the Cranston family. But it wasn't until a few weeks before Rita appeared that I first morphed, and discovered that all those little things I could do as a child were a part of who I was. I was being attacked, and my body instinctively knew what to do. Once I was in the armor, I faded into the shadow of a building and reappeared somewhere safer. I wasn't ready at that time to fight. I spent a while trying to figure everything out, and found a communicator button on my morpher. I contacted my family through that morpher, and they promised to come find me. Of course, then I was put under Rita's evil spell and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon… But afterwards, my family found me, and they educated me. I went to a Ranger Colligate on Eltar, Zordon's home planet. I quickly became top of my class. But then I went to help my brother and a… good friend, on my home planet. After some disaterous things that happened there, I came back to Earth and have stayed here since." I explained. They all looked at me weird, and Tommy finally spoke up.

"So you were a ranger before me? Technically before the others, but you couldn't work your morpher." He said. I nodded. "Exactly."

Ethan look shocked. "But that means that you like HAVE to help us! You're a rangers, and rangers help one another! At least until you can get Dr. O back to us." I sighed.

"Fine. But I won't be helping you long. I already have a plan, and have a friend coming into town this weekend to analyze him. And said friend also knows Tommy, so he can help to try and remind Tommy of things as well." I said, when the doorbell rang. I stood and went to the door, followed by the others, Tommy at the back.

I opened the door with a smile, which quickly turned into shock.

* * *

Chapter 6

(Quick AN: From this point, the story will mostly be in third person view. If I change it I will let you know. But starting now it's third person!)

"Z-zhane? What are you doing here? How are you? I thought… But Andros told me…" Thoughts swirled around the blonde's head as she stood, shell-shocked at the sight of the Kerovian. Andros stepped up next to him, and smiled slightly, Karone standing behind the both of them.

"I told you it wasn't likely he would recover. Not that he never would…" He said. Isabelle felt her temper flare. "NO! You told me to prepare for the worst! You said he might not wake up! You caused me to give up hope on him! You lead me to believe I would never see him again! You caused my heart to break twice in the span of thirty-six hours! And I have forgiven you, make no doubts, for the first heart break. I understand. But YOU told me that Zhane was dead! But he's right here. Very much alive!" She said angered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The male that had been called Zhane took a step forward, and opened his arms. The second he'd made the gesture, his arms were full of crying blonde. "Perhaps we should take this into the sitting room?" The blond male offered. The others agreed, and led the strangers into the living room. Andros spoke up. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Andros of KO-35, the red Astro ranger. The male Isabelle is crying on is Zhane of KO-35, the silver Astro ranger. And the girl here who is going to hopefully help Tommy is Karone, my sister. She was the pink galaxy ranger." Andros finished introductions, and Iz looked up, glaring at Andros. "Allow me to explain?" He asked, hope shining in his eyes. No one missed the way he was looking at Isabelle with what seemed to be longing in his eyes.

"When I told you that, Zhane was for all intents and purposes dead. DECA had placed him in a cryogenic freeze in full morph. It was a long shot, but she seemed to think that if given enough time, the power would fully heal him. But she didn't know how long it would take. I didn't want to get your hopes up, because when she gave me the odds, there was only a five percent chance that Zhane would wake up at all. I knew that if I told you and he didn't you would be so heart broken, and after… Well I didn't want to see you that sad again. So I decided not to tell you until he woke up. But when he did wake up, I was fighting with a new team, and I didn't have time most of the time to stop to call you. And then, even though I had always intended to tell you, I forgot. And I know it's too much to ask you to forgive me, but I really want to talk to you about it. I have so much more to say to you. Would you talk to me?" Andreos asked, hope shining in his eyes.

Isabelle could see the desperate look in his eyes and nodded. "Ok." She whispered, standing. "Karone. Would you tell Tommy your theory? I can get you whatever you need when Andros and I come back from this talk." She said, before leading the male out of the room. Karone nodded, and called attention to herself.

"So, I've done some research, and normally, to return a rangers memory after trauma, all that they need to do is morph. But because Tommy has held so many powers, I think what he needs to do is morph with each of his powers that are still active. His memory should gradually come back. But it needs to be in order. So starting with the Red Zeo, you will then morph into Red turbo after being in the Zeo uniform for at least an hour or two. Then you will repeat the process, but morph into the black ranger. My only worry is that I don't think any of us here know if the white ranger power is still able to be used. Because if Tommy can morph into the white ranger, it has to be his first morph before any of the others." She said. It was obvious the female had put some thought into this.

"Wait. Your saying that not only am I, or was, the Green ranger. I was also white, red twice, and black? That's crazy. I could never do that much!" He insisted. It seemed that Tommy had confidence issues.

"It's true man. You are one of the most well-known rangers in the universe. I remember people used to crowd Iz just to hear stories about you back at the Ranger Colligate. You are one of the bravest most loyal, and trust-worthy rangers in the known universe, and that isn't going to change any time soon." Zhane said.

Tommy still didn't look sure when Isabelle and Andros returned. Iz sighed. "So, what do we need?"

"You need every one of my morphers. And to find out if I can still morph with the White power…" Tommy muttered. Iz sighed once more.

"I'll make some calls."

**AN: So, I guess I have a choice. In the next chapter, I'm going to have the scene between Andros and Iz. And If you want to, you can vote on the pairing. Iz/Andros, or Iz/Tommy as a main one. If I don't get at least five or six votes between the two, I am making the choice myself. Everyone gets one vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Ok, so this chapter is going to jump a bit. It's going to start with Andros and Isabelle's convo. Then it will go back to the rest of the story. I'll put a line break in between. But I didn't want to cause anyone to get confused.**

**Pairings: In this chapter past Andros/Isabelle**

**Mentions of Tommy/Kim and Tommy/Kat**

**Word Count: 2,212 roughly. Longest chapter yet! 5 pages in word!**

* * *

"What did you want Andros?" Isabelle asked, her light blue, almost silvery, eyes narrowed at him. She crossed her arms, and leaned against the counter. She had pulled him into the kitchen on the other side of the house. She tapped her foot.

Andros blinked. He had been lost in the sight of her for a moment. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. Her hair had gotten longer since he'd last seen her. It now reached her lower back. And her eyes were still as beautiful as ever. He hadn't seen her since they were nineteen. She had matured very well. He couldn't help but wonder what else about her had changed. It seemed she still had her temper, which was a good thing; he'd always loved her temper.

"Isabelle. I know you hate me right now." She snorted. "But I couldn't get your hopes up. I knew that you were still upset with me for leaving you. And then your brother almost died. I could see how much you were hurt. We were both still young. And I could read you. More than I can now. But I could see how much you had been affected. I wanted to protect you. I knew that when he woke up, and I told you, you would hate me. But I also knew that it was better you didn't know there was a chance, and were mad at me for not telling you if he did wake up. Imagine if I had told you that he could possibly wake up, and get your hopes up; but then he never did. Wouldn't that be worse? You'd go through the pain of losing your brother, then get hope, only to have to go through it once again. Don't you see, I did what I did for you?" He said. Isabelle bit her lip. She didn't want to forgive Andros yet, even though she knew he was right. On all levels, and she should forgive him.

"'Dros…" She started, and she noticed how his eyes lit up. "I know you did what you did to protect me. I understood that part. But you could have sat me down and talked to me. I understand percentages. I'm not stupid. I would have known that he could never wake up. But that doesn't mean I would have gotten my hopes up. You've known him longer anyway. But you still should have told me. And don't even try to say that I wouldn't have listened to you because I was mad at you. You know that had you told me it was about Zhane, my BROTHER, I would have listened, no matter how much I hated you at that time." She said.

Andros just nodded. He understood what she meant. And he had thought about it. But he was too afraid to approach her. He thought she would have yelled, or screamed. "So you forgive me?"

Isabelle let out a small chuckle, and nodded. "Of course. You were one of my best friends. And you went through something with me that none of the other Rangers can really imagine. Minus Zhane. I may not love you the same way anymore, but I still want you to be happy." She said, and went over and wrapped her arms around Andros.

Andros stood there, in shock for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her, and inhaled her scent. That was one thing that hadn't changed, he was glad to notice. "Isabelle. Would you ever be willing to give me another chance?" He asked, slightly afraid of what her response would be.

"Andros. Aren't you with that girl? I heard you were with one of the girls from your team." Isabelle asked. He shook his head.

"We aren't really together. I mean, we were, for a while. But we both realized that we weren't good for each other. Our personalities are to close." Was his response. He looked at Isabelle for a moment, before he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'm patient. I know you have a lot to think about, and a lot to do. But, please, give it some thought?"

"I promise I will."

* * *

Once back in the living room, Isabelle had already started making the calls she'd promised to, while Andros told Tommy about the red ranger's trip to the moon. The others were all listening in as well.

"_Hello? This is Hayley Ziktor, who is this?"_

"Hello Hayley. This is Isabelle. I was wondering if Tommy ever told you where he keeps his extra morphers? We need them in order to restore his memory."

"_You're in luck. Isabelle. I do happen to know where they are. I'll be over to show you. It's sort of hard to tell over the phone."_

"Thank you Hayley. I will see you soon enough." She said, hanging up the phone. Next she called TJ.

"Hello? TJ? You don't know me. My name is Isabelle. I'm a friend of Tommy Oliver."

"_Well I don't know you, but I certainly know of you. Andros once told us about you. What can I do for you Isabelle?" _His voice sounded over the phone.

"I was wondering if you still have your turbo morphers. Tommy lost his memory, and in order to restore it, he needs to morph with all the powers he held up until the time he lost his power."

"_I do have my morphers. Would you like me to bring them to you? I can be there in a few hours."_

"If you could, thank you. We are in Reefside." She gave him the address, and said good bye, hanging up the phone.

After hanging up, the doorbell rang. She went and answered the door, smiling at the brunette on the other side. "Hayley. Hello. Please, come in." She said, moving aside. Hayley smiled, and walked into the sitting room; where the others were listening to the teens tell stories of Tommy's days as the black ranger. They were currently talking about when he got stuck in his uniform, and was unable to demorph.

Hayley led Isabelle over to the bookshelf, and spent a moment looking it over. Then she took down one red book, and a white. She opened them, and inside it showed that they were hollowed out and there were two morphers placed inside. She set them on the table in front of Tommy. He looked at them interested. "Those look weird." He said, referring to his Zeonizers. Isabelle shook her head, and picked up the white morpher. She held it out to Karone who used a hand held scanner to check the power levels.

"It will hold a morph for long enough to be effective. Especially if Tommy doesn't have to fight and take any hits." She informed them. Isabelle nodded, and turned to Tommy, handing him the morpher. He held it in his hand, and for a moment just looked at it. Isabelle held her breath.

"It's morphin time! TIGER ZORD!" He yelled, holding the morpher in his hand. There was a flash of white and Tommy stood in the White ranger uniform.

"Woah. What happened. Who are you all? Iz?" He asked, disoriented for a moment. He looked at the blonde and she smiled. "You lost your memories. We are in the process of getting you to regain them. You need to stay morphed for at least an hour, and you cannot go into standby mode. What do you remember?" She asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder to get him to sit.

"I remember the green power failing, and Zordon telling me that there was another power, and then him giving me this power. I also remember Kimmy fainting when I said hello to her after taking the helmet off. She was so shocked to see me." He said fondly, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. Odd, it seemed like he couldn't remember his actions once he woke up. That was good for Isabelle at least. It meant she didn't have to worry about him acting in love with her again. He was in a place where he'd moved on in his memories. They sat and continued to tell stories, sometimes having to go back and explain why a part of the story was funny to Tommy who either didn't remember that part, or the story it related to had already been told. After about two and a half hours, Tommy was told to power down by Karone.

Next went on his Zeo morphers, which Isabelle had to show him how to strap on. How she knew how to wear them the others didn't know, but they thought better than to ask. Tommy stood for a moment, looking at them. Hopefully he remembered the morph sequence activation, because she had never seen the Zeo rangers morph and couldn't be sure.

"It's morphin' time!" Rang out once more. They all watched as he followed an odd set of arm movements that seemed unneeded, before touching his zeonizers together. "Zeo Ranger five, RED!" Was the call this time. Another flash of color, this time red, and Tommy stood morphed once more. He looked at them all. "How many more times do I have to do this?" He asked. So he remembered what he had been told while morphed the last time. That was good.

"It depends on what you remember Tommy." Isabelle said. Tommy thought for a moment. "I remember getting the Zeo power, morphing all together. Seeing Kat in her new pink ranger uniform, and thinking that I was lucky to have such an awesome pink ranger as a replacement; since Kimmy left." He said. So he'd had at least two girlfriends since she left. Isabelle was able to tell by the way he spoke about the pinks. He was shocked that he ever dated Kim. He'd once said that he would never like a Pink. Of course, that could have just been Rita's spell talking. Tommy sat down to think while Isabelle went to wonder around. While she was wandering the house thinking, the doorbell rang.

She answered the door. "TJ, it is nice to meet you in person." Isabelle said as she led him into the house. "That is Connor McKnight, red Dino thunder ranger, and his teammates, Kira Ford, yellow, and Ethan James, blue. That brunette next to Zhane is Hayley. The ranger's tech." TJ smiled, and nodded to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all. Andros, Zhane, Karone, it's good to see you again." He said, unstrapping a morpher from his wrist, and pulling a key from his pocket. "You needed these?" He asked.

Isabelle nodded, and took them, setting them on the table. "Tommy needs to morph using them in a little while. He should be able to demorph soon, morph and then once he's done with Turbo, you can be on your way. I'm sorry for this." She told him.

"It isn't a problem. Really, I meant to catch up with some old team mates any way. And it is always nice to meet Earth's newest defenders once every few teams." He said, taking a seat on the arm of one of the chairs, as they were quickly running out of places to seat everyone.

Soon enough, Tommy powered down, and placed the Turbo Morpher on his wrist. "Shift in to turbo! Red lightning turbo power!" He called, out, and once more he was engulfed in red light. When the morph faded, he sat down, and looked around. "Who are you?" He asked TJ. He didn't have the memories of passing on the powers it seemed. So it sort of gave them a clue as to what he remembered.

"I'm TJ. You gave me the Turbo power after you graduated." He said, and Tommy just nodded, acting like he knew what was going on.

"Well, once Tommy demorphs there will only be one morph left. But he will probably have to spend longer in the Black Dino ranger uniform, since most of his lost memories are between turbo and dino." Karone spoke. They all nodded, and spent the next two hours talking, and joking around.

Tommy stood once more. "Power down." He said, and the turbo costume faded from his body. He took the turbo morpher from TJ and thanked him, before taking the bracelet offered from Kira, and the key like thing from Ethan. He wasn't sure how they went together, until he put the bracelet with the black gem on. It quickly disappeared, and in its place was the brachio-morpher. "Dino Thunder Power up! Hah! Brachio Power!" Was his final call. Tommy disappeared this time into a flash of black light. Once he'd morphed, they all held their breath. "What are you all looking at?" He asked, slight irritation in his voice.

They all cheered, and Tommy found his arms full with a happy blonde as Isabelle tackled him. "Oh thank goodness your memories are back! Those evil kids were trying to make me fight with them!" She exclaimed, hugging him tight. His armor felt weird, but it was interesting. Tommy looked at the female in his arms. "Hey there, Shade. It's been a while."

* * *

**AN: And there you have it! Tommy's memories are back! And for those of you who read the story, I had originally planned for him to get his memories back in a different way, but lost interest in writing that. Although that isn't to say Mesogog isn't still going to take an interest in Isabelle! But Tommy has his memoires back! Not sure what to write next. Any feedback? I have a few ideas, but they can't all happen. And don't forget to contribute a thought as to who the main pairing should end up being! I'm not going to close votes on that for another few chapters. And who knows when I'll have chapter 8 done? Anyway, this note is long enough. So I will conclude here, and until next time, Read and Review! ~Tessa**


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. : OK you all! Here is chapter 8! I probably would have had it out sooner, but I have been very busy and I got a request for a story, so I have started another as well, which I will post soon. It is also a power rangers fic. For those of you who like to read other types, I will have some free time this weekend, and may write a one shot or two in other genres! I have millions of idea's in my mind! If you want a story, go ahead and ask for it! If you ask nicely, I can write you something as a gift. Well, enough rambling!

Disclaimer: Zhane: I have been asked by Tessa to let you know that she doesn't own us.

Andros: Don't forget that all she owns is the story line man!

Tommy: And if she did own us, there would be a lot of different things in the Power Rangers universe!

Zhane: Hey guys! This was my disclaimer! It was my job to tell them all that!

Adam: Enjoy the chapter, and know all Tessa owns is the plot line and Isabelle!

Zhane: Damn it!

Pairings: For me to know and you to find out! There will be hints of Past Tommy/Kim, Tommy/Kat, Tommy/Iz, and Andros/Iz!

Word Count: 1900

* * *

Isabelle laughed, before giving Tommy an annoyed look and slapping his chest. "I told you once not to call me that anymore!" She told him sternly, placing her hands on her hips once they had broken the hug. The male laughed and shook his head, looking around the room. He smiled at them all, and sat, pulling the Shadow Ranger down beside him.

"Do you remember all the things we told you? Including my story?" Isabelle asked nervously, shifting some. Tommy could tell she was hiding something, and he wanted to find out what it was. He narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"I do. But I want to hear more about those couple of years at the Ranger… Colligate did you say? Tell me about what happened there? Did you learn to control yourself? Make a lot of friends? Fall in love?" He asked. The last question was whispered so that it was barely audible, but because ranger senses were enhanced some, they all knew what he said. Though the flash of pain in his eyes at the word love was only seen by Isabelle.

_So does that mean he remembers me telling him I didn't love him anymore? That I moved on? Can I tell him about Andros? Can I hurt him? _She thought to herself, biting her lip. She exchanged looks with Andros and Zhane, and both nodded.

"Alright, I guess I can tell you all about our days in trainings. Our parties on the off weekends. The unsuccessful pranks Zhane and I would pull on the instructors, causing all three of us, Andros included, to get be put under punishment." She said with a laugh, shifting so that she was comfortable. Once she saw that all the other rangers were comfortable as well she started speaking.

"Unlike Andros and Zhane, who had both been attending the Colligate for two years before they met me, I started at seventeen in Earthen years. Which was odd, because others started at fifteen. The instructors took my morpher, and put me through all sorts of fighting aptitude tests and seeing what my skills were so that they could determine where to place me. After asking me all sorts of questions they found out that I had been training in martial arts with friends here on Earth since the time I was five. That worked towards my advantage, and I got placed into a special class.

"That class was what some other students called the 'Protector' class. There were six of us, like every other team. We were those that each had been born with a special power. Mine was shadows or darkness. A strange power for someone who was supposed to be a good guy. But whatever. My class formed a team that was designed to help other teams on bigger and harder tasks. We have never been called together to all fight a single enemy, we've been called together to help our friends.

"Like Andros and Zhane. They left the Colligate in order to fight for their home. I was sent, not only as a Kerovian native, but because I was a protector. It was my job to make sure that the two didn't get themselves killed. It ended badly… But after, I returned to the Colligate for a final year, I came back to Earth once they would approve it, and have stayed here since." She said.

Tommy, Andros, and Zhane all snorted at the same time. "Belle, you avoided his questions." Andros said, calling her by the nickname only he did.

"I told him about the days there! And how I learned to control myself!" She defended. Zhane snorted, shaking his head.

"Sis, you didn't tell him about any friends. Or your team, or your love life. I mean you-" Zhane's voice was cut off when a pillow was thrown at his face. No one had touched one, but Isabelle looked around innocently, like she hadn't thrown it telepathically. Tommy looked at the girl sideways, biting his lip.

"Yeah, Iz. Tell me about your love life. And all those parties. And your team!" He said, trying to fight back his anger. After all those years, it wasn't as though he had a right to be angry at her moving on.

Isabelle looked at Tommy with a hint of sadness in her eyes, biting her lip. She heard the badly hidden pain in his voice, and could see it in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you about my team. First was Kyri. She's from Treforia. You know the royal family? Prince Trey who gave Jase the gold power? Kyri is the royal guard. She watches the family members who don't have a power, or won't inherit the gold line one day. She has the power of telekinesis and telepathy.

"Then there is Jaryin. He is from Aquitar, and surprisingly for a planet with 'Aqua' in it, he has the power of pyrokenisis. He controls fire. Funny huh? He's the red ranger. Fitting for a fire starter huh? Oh and Kyri is the yellow. Next we have another male, Hyril. He has Aerokenisis. He controls air currents. He's the blue ranger. Born and raised on Eltar." Isabelle spoke, taking a moment to let that info set in. She had covered three or four of their team of six. She wouldn't talk about herself, since she already had spoken about herself earlier.

"Jazper is the green ranger. He can Astral Project, and can read auras. That man, I swear. He looks like the biggest nerd you may ever meet, next to Billy, but he's the biggest play boy. He is from KO-65, the planet that made all the good racers and zords. The fast ones" She said, giggling. Her face flushed a little, and the others couldn't help but wonder why that was funny. Zhane knew it was because the male had tried to get her to go out with him once or twice in the past. He didn't know, however, that the male had once succeeded in getting the girl to give in, and the two had slept together.

"Finally is Alexandria. She's the white ranger, and has the power of Energy Medicine as the Colligate identified it. She was the teams healer. I'm not sure what exactly my powers would be classified as, I never really asked. Mine are broader and a little hazier though. The others fall into certain categories, though mine can do a couple of different types of things. But we learned to make them work well together." She said fondly, smiling.

Zhane chuckled, and noticed how much the girl enjoyed talking about her teammates. They all could tell that the team was rather close. "I remember we almost had to pry her away from the others. They were always hanging out, coming up with ideas to make their powers work together best, or they would be flirting. Or talking about a party. When we wanted to party with Isa we had to basically trick the others into finding something else to do. Or when we wanted to go to a bar. Because Isa could pay with her morpher, we would get so trashed!" Zhane told the group. The Krovians in the room laughed, at the memory.

Isabelle glared at her brother. "That only works in bars on other planets, before you all go getting ideas. And though I know some Earthen bars take morphers, but they also require IDs. Drinking laws are different outside this planets boundaries." She said.

"Take morphers? What does that mean?" Connor asked.

"It means that instead of money, the bar, if you show them a morpher, will serve you a drink. Many bartenders do it as a way to say thank you to the rangers who risk their lives fighting monsters that could kill them." Isabelle explained to those who didn't know. The others who didn't understand the term laughed and nodded in understanding.

"So, you told me about your friends, and teammates. What about boyfriends? Lovers? Didn't you have those? I'm sure you did!" Tommy prompted. He wanted to know all he could. "What about that Jazper? You seemed to be fond of him, and you blushed when you talked about him." Tommy said. Isabelle sighed, and shifted, becoming uncomfortable with the situation.

"Fine, you want to know about that Tommy? I'll tell you. When I first came to the colligate, my teammates tried to get with me. And then, Andros and I got together. We were together for a year and a half. Felt like love Tommy. Real love. We knew each other better than you and I, who were put together because of an evil spell. Then we broke up before a fight that could have killed us, it was better for the both of us. Then afterwards, while I was in college, here on Earth, I would sometimes meet up with Jazper and the two of us would screw around! We might as well have been a couple!" The girl said.

She was lying a bit…. But Tommy was pissing her off, and she was getting very upset with him. The other male set his jaw, glaring right back at the girl.

"Fine, whatever." He glared. Isabelle shook her head and stood up.

"Excuse me for trying to be of help to you, Tommy. I'm done with this! I'm leaving." She said, storming out of the room. Those left in the room all shared looks. Andros shook his head at Tommy, and went after her, heading out of the house, catching Isabelle as she turned her car on, prepared to leave. He held up a bag that he had grabbed from the door.

"You forgot your things." He said softly, setting it in the back seat of her car. Isabelle sighed heaving, hitting her head against her head rest.

"I tried 'Dros… But he just gets me soo riled up! I didn't know what else to do! The tension was eating at me! I had to do something! I had too…." She opened the car door, and stood so she was eye to eye with Andros. She had a strange look in her eye, and the thought that she hadn't had sex or even kissed a man in almost two and a half years went through her mind. She grabbed Andros by the collar and pulled him close, pressing her lips to his.

The other wrapped his arms around the girl, kissing her back. He knew this wasn't her reciprocating his feelings. Just her needing to let off some steam. But he cared about her, so he was willing to do whatever she wanted. Even do something that the girl would regret later. She broke the kiss, and rested her forehead against his. "Come back to my place?" She asked. The man smiled, and climbed into the passenger's side.

* * *

When the two got back to Isabelle's apartment, the girl pushed Andros into the door, meeting his lips once more, passion burning their lips. Andros switched their positions, pushing her into her door, and pulling at her shirt.

The male picked the girl up, letting her legs wrap around her waist. He walked the two to the bedroom, only knowing where it was because the door was left cracked open. Andros threw the girl onto her bed, and pulled his shirt off, slamming the door shut.

* * *

A.N.: So, Theres chapter 8! I know I left you all hanging at the end of the chapter, but this story is rated T after all! I'm sure all of you know exactly what happened behind that closed door! I will work on the next chapter soon! This story is progressing nicely! I might only have about fifteen chapters… And If I get a nice amount of comments asking me, I may even write a sequel! Now don't forget to Review and tell me what pairing you want! The Iz and Andros lovin' in the chapter means nothing towards the final pairing! Though I was given the idea of an Andros/Iz/Tommy. Does anyone else like that? Remember, one vote a person!

~Tessa


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.: OK, so I've been bad. I haven't updated this story in a while! I'm sorry my people. But I'm updating it now! I still want to know what you guys think about the pairings. I have two other stories to work on as well. Feel free to check them out! If anyone wants me to write them a story, or has a question about one of my storied, feel free to pm me!

Pairings: Hint of Andros/Iz, otherwise, you'll find out soon enough! I will have a decision on the pairings by the next chapter!

Word Count: 1626

* * *

The next day dawned with a groan as Isabelle rolled over in her bed, and hit something solid. She patted the form, and cracked an eye open.

"Morning Belle." A male voice said, which caused Isabelle to groan once more.

"Morning Andros. How'd you sleep?" She asked. Now that the anger and everything from the night before had dissolved, she realized that the idea to jump into bed with Andros probably hadn't been smart. Though it had felt good to reminisce, and think about their past.

"Rather well." He said, smiling and running a hand through his mussed hair.

Isabelle laughed and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up. She grabbed her robe, and covered herself with it, before standing up. She rubbed a hand over her face.

"I think I have a shirt of yours in that drawer if you want to wear that today." She said, pointing to one of the dresser drawers, before she headed into the bathroom.

She felt a little awkward now, because of what had happened the night before. Isabelle felt like she was eighteen again, which was the last time she had done something like that with Andros.

Isabelle turned the shower on and dropped her robe to the ground stepping in. She washed her body with, scrubbing away any possible traces of the night before. Next she squirted a lot of berry scented shampoo into her hair, scrubbing the long blonde and black locks.

Much like Andros, her hair was two colors. Though it wasn't blonde and brown. And her hair had a better contrast, it almost looked as though she had highlights.

A few moments later, Isabelle stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a fluffy black towel around her. She left the bathroom, shocked to see her bed made, and Andros missing. Shrugging, Isabelle proceeded to get dressed into a simple black sundress, and left her bedroom, smelling something divine.

She looked to her small kitchen from the bedroom, and smiled when she noticed that Andros was making breakfast. She walked over, looking over her shoulder at the stove. There were pancakes, sausage and bacon cooking.

"You didn't have to make breakfast you know." She said, turning, and smirking at the pot of coffee brewing. She made a cup, and took a sip happily.

"Oh I know. But remember? I'm trying to woo you." He told her with a smirk.

Isabelle rolled her eyes as she put her cup down and pulled down a couple plates for the food. She grabbed another mug and handed it to Andros so he could get his own coffee. Of course. The male was trying to convince her that he didn't just have to be a one night stand.

"Right." She said, and the two dished food onto their plates and sat down to eat.

* * *

A few hours later, Andros and Isabelle were pulling up too Tommy's house. During breakfast, Andros had convinced Iz that she should apologize, and figured after a night to think over everything, Tommy would do the same.

The two stepped up to the door, and knocked. The door flew open seconds later, Three teenagers shoving each other to see who it was. Isabelle and Andros shared looks as Tommy came up behind them.

"Hey you three! Will you grow up and stop being so childish?" He asked as he looked at the two at the door. His face became somber. "What do you want? Come to rub your happiness in my face?" He asked.

"No, I wanted to apologize for freaking out on you yesterday. I was a little moody…" She said, smiling sheepishly.

Tommy shook his head. "I should be the one apologizing. I was a little jealous, and I really had no right to be. It was just that seeing you so happy and seemingly untroubled after all these years got to me." He said.

Isabelle just smiled. "It's OK Tommy. I completely understand." She said with a small smile.

The teens looked at the three adults, then at each other. They shrugged, and looked at the adults once more.

"Hey, why don't you guys come on in? These goofballs and I were just going to train. We could always use a hand." Tommy said, gesturing for the rangers to move out of the door way. They did, and took off to some hole in the wall in the dining room.

Andros and Isabelle stepped into the house, and followed Tommy into the strange basement.

"It's our base of operation." Tommy told them as he gave them a tour, before they walked into the training room around the corner from the main area. The three rangers were already there. Kira was stretching, and Connor and Ethan were in the middle of a shoving match.

"May I Tommy? I bet I can get them to take this seriously." Isabelle said. Tommy and Andros both looked at her strangely, before nodding.

"HEY! You three! What are you doing? Connor, Ethan. Screwing around? DO THAT ON YOUR OWN TIME! You aren't here to play around; you're here to improve your skills. You can flirt all you want after the training session is over." She said, glaring at them. The three stopped what they were doing, and looked at their new math teacher oddly.

"No offense Dr. C, but what do you know about our training?" Ethan asked.

"We were NOT flirting!" Connor insisted; face turning his signature color in what seemed to be embarrassment.

Isabelle snorted. "What do I know? Let me show you." She said, throwing her arm out, her shadow morpher appeared. "Shadow Morpher, power up!" She called. The morpher seemed to recognize her voice signature and she disappeared in a flash of darkness, before reappearing in her ranger uniform.

"Woah man did you blow a gasket? She told us yesterday she was a ranger morons!" Kira said.

"At least one of you was listening to me. However, unlike Tommy, I am not here to coddle you, or tell you what you are doing right. I'm going to show you that you need to take your job seriously at all times. Always be on alert." She said. "Power down."

In another flash, Isabelle was back to normal. She glared at the rangers.

"You must always be alert. You don't know what an unexpected turn of events can take place." She said, moving further into the room. She and Andros exchanged looks, and Andros took over speaking.

"You can't rely on your ranger powers all the time. There are times, as I'm sure you know that you need to know your own skill limits. Any turn of events could leave you helpless to defend yourself." He said. There was a flash like before, and the ranger looked around, then at each other.

"Hey, where are your morphers?" Tommy asked, noticing that the bracelets that usually transformed into them were missing from the rangers wrists.

The three teens looked at their wrists then at each other.

"They were just here!" Ethan exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Looking for these Rangers?" Isabelle said, holding up the three bracelets. They disappeared from sight.

"Hey, give those back Dr. C!" Connor said.

"Not likely. You want them back? Beat Andros, Tommy, and I in a fight. Using just what you have without your morphers!" She said. Tommy and Andros looked at her like she was crazy.

"Iz. They won't be able to beat us without their powers! You know that!" Tommy said.

Isabelle laughed. "Well, they best figure out how to beat us then." She said firmly.

"No worries Dr. O. It won't be that hard!" Connor said. Isabelle laughed.

"Classic red. You just assume that you take anyone on. You think you're amazing. We've been rangers for years longer than you. We've all been training in martial arts since before you were born. We ALL have special abilities. Don't get cocky. That can and will end up being your downfall kid." She said.

Connor glared at Isabelle obviously not liking that she had talked down to him like that, despite the fact that they were older. He took a stance, and the other two followed suit.

Isabelle laughed and took her own defensive stance, Andros and Tommy following after.

* * *

An hour later, the three younger rangers were laying on the mats in the training room, groaning. Tommy looked a little winded, but Isabelle and Andros stood laughing at the three.

"I hurt everywhere!" Ethan said.

"This was worse than my hardest soccer practice ever!" Connor added.

Kira just groaned loudly.

"This is pathetic. I thought you three wanted your morphers back. You didn't even manage to make any of us hit the mat once. What happened to 'It won't be that hard?'?" She said, laughing.

"Aren't you even a little bit tired?" Kira asked, sitting up.

"Nope! There were days back at the Colligate where we would have eight hour long training sessions. This was nothing compared to that." She said.

Connor seemed to jump up at that, shocking his teammates.

"I can take more! Come on guys! We can't give up now! We have to prove ourselves!" Connor said.

Tommy looked at Isabelle shocked. _Sometimes, you just need to make them think that they aren't getting enough of a challenge. Then they work harder._ She thought to him telepathically. She didn't know if it would work or not, since they had never tried to use a telepathic link before.

Tommy looked a little shocked, but decided not to respond for the time being.

"That's the spirit McKnight! Knowing that you haven't yet reached your limit is good." She told him, taking stance once more. The male seemed a bit weary, but mirrored her move anyway.

* * *

A.N.: I think I'll leave the chapter off here! Get in some reviews! I really wanna know what you all think for pairings! I will announce the pairing at the end of the next chapter. So for now, hope you enjoyed, and please, review! I would like to know what you all think! I will update at least one other story today, if I feel up to it!

~Tessa


	10. Chapter 10

A.N.: Well, here is chapter ten of New Beginnings. I must admit, I am disappointed that no one really gave me pairing ideas. So I made the choice myself, and the choice will be obvious by the end of this chapter, though I won't state it in pairings until next chapter. Though I will tell you now. The next chapter will time skip forward a LOT. To SPD. Don't like this? Too damn bad. I have a plan for the last part of the story. It will be sort of like what you could call a multi-chaptered epilogue, or a short sequel. Anyway, here is the end, either way!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Power Rangers… Nor am I making a profit… Trust me, I have no money….

Pairings: Well, it's been decided, but YOU SHALL NOT KNOW! Until next chapter….

Word Count: 919

* * *

Connor McKnight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford all groaned.

"I'm like dead now dudes." Connor said, laying on his stomach, voice muffled by the fact that his face was resting against the mat on the floor.

Isabelle laughed at the students laying on the floor. "That was a hundred and ten percent. Good job kids." She said, smirking, holding up three bracelets.

The rangers all groaned, but perked up a little when they saw that despite not beating all three adults in a match-though they had been able to get Tommy out- they had worked as hard as they could, and had given it their all.

"I'm shocked you guys lasted so long. I didn't intend to not return your morphers. But if you thought you weren't getting them back unless you won, you would be motivated to work harder. Which is exactly what I wanted you to do. I knew you wouldn't beat me. You might have been able to get Tommy out, and had I not been there, maybe Andros as well, but I'm a natural born and bred sixth. Meaning I'm supposed to be faster, stronger, smarter. I'm like the back up. Reinforcements. So don't be too down that you couldn't beat me. You lasting this long was impressive in of itself. Right, Tommy, Andros?" She asked.

Both men nodded, agreeing with what Isabelle was saying. She dropped the morphers on the Ranger's, eliciting a groan from each s the objects landed on their tired sore bodies.

"You guys are bloody wimps." She said, shaking her head, before she made a face. Jazper's British tendencies-he had an obsession with British people and things- seemed to rub off on her. The other two adults in the room chuckled and shook their heads.

"They aren't wimps Iz. Your just a bit too tough for them is all." Tommy told her. Isabelle shook her head, and crossed her ams.

"Nah. I didn't push them any harder than I got pushed at eighteen." She said. She knew they weren't eighteen yet, but they were active rangers, and therefore, should have been able to take more abuse. "And I assure you Tommy, I'm whipping these kids into better shape." She informed him.

Tommy just nodded, slightly amused.

"Ok, from now on, if there isn't a monster attack, I will expect you to meet me here for training. Six pm sharp. Also, I go for a run every morning at about five, if you want to join in to help increase your stamina." She told them. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Seriously? If we come here every day at six, when will we get our homework done?" Connor asked. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Well Connor. If you ever actually did your homework, I would say do it right after school. You do need to start doing it though. So I will check it before training from now on, 'kay? That goes for all of you." She said, getting groans from them once more.

* * *

The weeks passed swiftly, and true to her word, Isabelle whipped the rangers into better shape. With some help from Tommy and Andros- who had decided to stick around for a while until Iz made up her mind- they convinced the rangers, including Trent who joined not too long after Tommy's memories returned, to take everything more seriously. With Isabelle's help, Connor had finally boosted his grades up to a solid B plus average. He even managed to scrape an A minus in a class or two.

Prom night came in a whirlwind, and the rangers ended up having their final battle that same night. What surprised them all was that Cassidy Cornell decided not to give away the identities of the rangers, even though she had spent the entire school year chasing the rangers so that she could reveal them.

* * *

(Prom)

"Iz…."

"Tommy, you look dashing."

"Heh… Thanks. Hey, I think it's about time we had a talk."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

A male formed leaned against the railing of the stair case looking up at the night sky.

"What's on your mind tonight Tommy?"

"It's just that… I think you should take Andros up on his offer."

"What offer?"

"You know what offer Isabelle. Go with him. Help rebuild your home."

"So you overheard that?"

"Well, you were in MY house when you talked about it, so yeah…"

"Hehe…"

"But really you sh-"

"Tommy?"

"What? I was talking y-"

"Tommy!"

"WHAT?"

"I already said yes."

"You did?"

"Yeah. We would never have worked Tommy. Besides, you have that thing for pink rangers. And I can't even act like a pink."

"I do NOT have a thing for-"

"Shut up, you know you do."

"Maybe a little…"

"See?! Now, this summer, go find your princess. Tell her how you feel."

"'Kay. And Iz?"

"Yeah?"

"Be happy."

"Of course. You too Dr. Thomas Oliver."

The female figure stepped closer, and pressed her lips to the cheek of the male. In the darkness, the only thing that could give away who they were was their voices.

However, with all the noise from the school, the conversation went unheard by anyone but the two who were having it.

The female figure turned, and left the male figure in the dark.

"I'LL TELL RANDALL YOU'RE LEAVING!"

The male called after his first love.

But then again, maybe she wasn't really. Either way, the girl would always be the first Dr. Tommy Oliver could credit for seeing right through him.

* * *

A.N.: Well, theres the end! I hope my little rant at the beginning didn't make any of you hate me… Also, the pairing for Isabelle was sort of announced. If you didn't see it, you can be positive about it in the next chapter, which I am about to start writing now, because I'm inspired. This is technically the end! However their later life will be mentioned in the next chapter! Please please PLEASE leave a review! Since this story is almost over, it can be a gift for the end? Once this is completely finished, I may take on another shorter project, because my other two stories (Which you should check out 'Katterina Narcissa Who?' and 'A Disappearing team') are works in progress, and will both be much longer than this one is!

Love you guys

~Tessa


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.: Ok, this chapter 11. No more I can say without spoiling everything. Though I will warn you now, there will be mentions of a slash couple. If you don't like that, keep it to yourself! There isn't going to be next to any "guy on guy" maybe hand holding, or something, but that's it. So don't worry. I don't want flames.

Disclaimer: Nope… Still don't own them…

Pairings: Andros/Isabelle

Tommy/Kim

Sky/Bridge (I love these two too much to not put them together)

Any other pairings don't really need to be mentioned…

Word Count:

**(line break)**

**The year 2025**

The years had passed swiftly. Several teams had taken the helm since the Dino Thunder Rangers. Evil, it seemed, was incapable of resting. So neither could the good guys.

A large force was formed, starting on Eltar, and reaching through the galaxy. That force?

Space Patrol Delta. Kids dreamed of joining, or becoming an S.P.D. power ranger. Why wouldn't they? Everyone wanted to be the good guys!

Now, the continuation of this story starts with the S.P.D. rangers and Commander Cruger greeting one of the creators of S.P.D. and her husband as they came to Earth for a visit.

(present)

The ship landed in the S.P.D. bay, looking brand-new. The insignia of KO-35, the top planet for fast ships, since it was rebuilt completely in 2008. The door to the ship opened, and all six people standing and waiting saluted in the customary way of an S.P.D. officer, by bringing their arms across their chest.

A fort-seven year old Isabelle and her husband of nineteen years Andros stepped off the ship.

"Doggie! It is good to see you again! And, hello, who are you all? I was expecting to see the rangers." She said. She recognized two of the teens of course, but the others were like complete strangers.

"Hey-ya Aunt Iz! We are the rangers! Well, we're the acting rangers…. A Squad is M.I.A. in the Helix Nebula. We've been protecting Earth from Grumm since that happened." Bridge said, jumping out of line and enveloping his 'aunt' in a hug.

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh. The male was so hyper active. And he was the strangest little kid Isabelle had ever met on Earth. She hugged him back, despite the shocked looks from his teammates at his informal speech.

"Wait. A-squad is M.I.A? Why were we not informed of this?" The male demanded gruffly, though his angered expression softened when Bridge transferred his hug to him.

"Cadet Carson! Stop being so familiar with your superiors." A black male wearing red demanded.

Bridge just looked at the male, like he was entertained or something.

"Calm down 'Dros. I'm sure they will find A-Squad. If not, we can send out our own specialized search party." Isabelle said to her husband, looking over the rangers. "Now, Bridge-y. Introduce me to your teammates. I know Sky of course… But the others are unfamiliar." She said smiling at the boy, before she walked over to Sky and stood right in front of him, scowling.

"That's Jack Landors, our teams red! Next to him is of course Sky, our blue. Then Z Delgado, our yellow, and Syd Drew, the pink. Jack and Z weren't cadets at first… They only became rangers because Cruger threatened to put them in jail for theft if they didn't." Bridge said.

"Why would you tell her that? Now she'll think bad of us!" Jack hissed at Bridge.

Isabelle during the introductions hadn't looked away from Sky. It seemed as though the two were having a staring contest.

"I know exactly who you are, Cadet Landors. I am aware of everything that goes on in Space Patrol Delta. Except for a team of Rangers going missing. We will talk about why that wasn't reported back to base later Doggie. As Head of Ranger Affairs, it is my job to know what's going on with all ranger teams." She said, eyes still not leaving Sky.

"Ma'am if I may ask, why are you-" Z started getting cut off by Isabelle.

"You can ask Elizabeth. But the answer will not come from me." She said, eyes narrowing, she leaned slightly closer to Sky.

It was obvious the two were having a silent conversation. But what the others besides Andros and Bridge-who always knew what was going on, even if he looked oblivious- didn't know was that they were having a telepathic battle. Iz was pushing at Sky's mind. She had taught the male that those with natural telepathic powers could push into other's minds, and cause them strife. She had spent years helping Sky build up a defense after his Dad's final mission as a power ranger, which ended in his death.

Finally, Sky blinked once, then again, and he snorted. Which turned into chuckles. The he was laughing. Sky Tate was _laughing_. The rangers looked on in shock.

"Aunt Isabelle. You really shouldn't say such things. It's improper for a woman of your title…. And age." Sky spoke once he'd gotten his laughter under control. The other rangers looked on in shock. He just called one of the most influential people in the universe _old_!

"You'll pay for that you brat!" She said chuckling, and she feinted like she was going to knock his legs out from under him. In an attempt to avoid that happening, he didn't realize until it was too late that she was really just faking.

In a moment, Isabelle had him in a headlock, and was whacking him upside the head. "Take it back you brat! Take it back!"

"OK! OK! I'm sorry!" He gave in, and took a deep breath when she released him. The others looked on in shock.

"Ok, enough horseplay Cadets Tate and Carson. Commander, I didn't tell you before, because I knew you would be coming for a visit soon. And the news of A-Squad would be better given in person, considering your… personal ties with the team." Cruger explained, and the rangers were shocked to see him speak to someone with so much respect, and as though he was inferior. Which in a way he was.

"I understand. How about we go back to command and speak of this matter?" Isabelle suggested, and Cruger saluted once more, leading the way out of the room.

Sky and Bridge stayed back behind their other rangers a bit to talk to their 'Aunt'. When the other rangers weren't looking, Sky took Bridge's hand, a tentative expression on his face like he wasn't sure it was ok. Bridge of course beamed brightly, and looked like he had to stop himself from tackling the other.

"So, Sky. I was shocked to find that you were not made the red ranger? I'm going to assume you have realized that it doesn't matter what color you are, that your father would be proud of you for doing what you wanted. He would have been proud if you had decided to become a circus clown. As long as that was what you wanted." She told the male.

Sky sighed. "I know. Bridge tells me that about every day. Along with Eric." He said.

Eric Myers was Sky's adoptive father. After the death of the man's secret love, Wesley Collins, Wes' wife fell into depression, and Eric took custody of Sky before the woman could stop caring for the son that was often just like his father in ways.

"Good." Isabelle said, noting that Bridge and Sky broke the connected hands when they got to the Command Center. So they hadn't told their own team about them?

They entered the room to see the others talking in a group. Sky and Bridge both kissed Iz on the cheek, and shook Andros' hand, before they went over to the other rangers. Isabelle went over to Cruger, Andros followed her. The three talked about the missing A-Squad for a while.

(Time Skip-about a month)

After a long grueling battle with A-Squad, they were held in cuffs in front of Ranger Commander Isabelle.

She shook her head at them while the B-Squad rangers stood by them. She glared at each Ranger for a moment, and her face became emotionless when she stopped in front of the red ranger.

"You all. I CANNOT believe the five of you. I have never been more disappointed in my life. You all swore that you would uphold the ranger code, and protect people! Instead you turned to evil because you thought Grumm would win? Rangers are supposed to be people who are reliable. I should have been able to trust every ranger picked to represent Space Patrol Delta. You are having your morphers taken. And you will be put in containment, and serve a minimum of a year and a maximum of ten in a high security facility on Eltar, where you will be under constant servailence." She said, taking the morpher strapped to each ranger's waist from them. She hand the green, blue, pink, and yellow to Cruger, holding the red in her hand.

Isabelle looked up at the red ranger, who she could tell that she felt no sorrow for what she had done, though she did seem remorseful for the conversation she was about to have in front of everyone. The red ranger would be thoroughly shamed in public.

"Chariltia Karone. I never thought the day would come when I would have to tell YOU that I'm disappointed in you. You are the daughter of TWO power rangers. You should be inherently good. Never was it asked of you to become a ranger, or to follow in either parent's footsteps. I used to be so proud. You became one of the first female red rangers in Earth history! Andros and I were proud to call you are daughter. Now, I speak for both of us when I say you have shamed our family, and the power rangers. As the leader of A-Squad, you were supposed to lead by example. And you have set the worst example. I hope that you think long and hard about what you have done to your family by turning to the wrong side while in containment." Isabelle said, crossing her arms.

Charlie looked down, not making eye contact with her mother. Andros shook his head disappointment shining in his eyes. "Cadets. Take this traitor away." Isabelle told those standing behind the girl. She nodded when they saluted, and grabbed her arms, dragging her away.

(line break)

The following years went well for B-Squad. Jack Landors left S.P.D. in favor of helping those who needed it, well within the reaches of the law.

Z Delgado and Syd Drew stayed the yellow and pink rangers.

Sky Tate was promoted to red ranger after Jack left, followed by commander of Earth base when Cruger was promoted. He and Bridge married in the year 2030 after officially coming out to their friends.

Bridge Carson-now Tate- became the blue ranger, when Sky was promoted. Then after Sky's next promotion, for a short time he took the job as red ranger, though when working under his boyfriend became to odd, he took Kat Manx's job as Ranger Tech after she was asked to transfer to Eltar and help develop more morphers.

All of the rangers keep in touch with one another, even after they had all retired from S.P.D. and they would all meet up with the past ranger teams to talk and share stories.

The world was safe, because there was always a team of rangers to protect the world.

All was well.

(Line Break)

A.N.: Ok, I lied… This will be the last chapter! It was a fun journey! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I loved writing it. Review! And any requests?

It's been great!

Love

~Tessa


End file.
